


Chew Toy

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: It's really just fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, borderline plotless, funny?, it's a 3 am fic lads and lasses, its not sexual I swear, just besties being besties, more mark heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: Mark is Donghyuck's human chew toy and nobody really thinks about it till Doyoung mentions how weird it is





	Chew Toy

“MARK!”

“Hnggrf,” Mark grumbled. Through his squinted eyes he could see the shadow of a boy looming over him. By the hands viciously gripping his shoulders and the gangly legs straddling his blanket-covered thighs he knew there could only be one culprit.

“You have to wake up.” Donghyuck shook his shoulders intensely.

“No.”

“I hate you get up.”

“No.”

“wHAT THE FU-” Mark yelped as he felt teeth bite down on the tip of his nose, making him squirm and thrash till the younger rolled off him.

“Well, at least you’re awake now.” Donghyuck snickered, gracefully sliding off Mark’s bed and exiting the bedroom.

+

127 was coming up on their fifth hour of practice, and the room that was once filled with determination was now filled with sore limbs and exhaustion. Mark sat on the practice room floor, legs spread out in attempts to stretch. He opened his phone and scrolled aimlessly through missed calls from his mother, past bank statements (remind him to stop treating everyone to food), and the explore page of the band’s shared Instagram account. His phone didn’t serve much of a purpose, aside from listening to music and texting Johnny from the bathroom when the dorm was out of toilet paper. He felt arms drape over his shoulders and a chin dig into the top of his head.

“Whatcha doin’?” Donghyuck asked, leaning all his weight on Mark.

“Ugh get off me. It’s too hot for this.” Mark whined. He felt the heat disappear as Donghyuck peeled himself off Mark’s back. He looked up only to see Donghyuck hovering over him, arms crossed.

“You’re the worst Mark hyung.” Donghyuck childishly remarked.

“That’s me.” Mark opted to resume trolling on his phone, ignoring the pouty Donghyuck hovering over him.

“This will cost you.” Mark hears a voice say. And as if Donghyuck was Spider-man, he bends from a right angle to an acute one, almost closing the proximity between the two. Mark looked up from his phone and gulped embarrassingly. Oh god, why did he just do that? He’s been compromised. His face was heating up, you could probably cook an egg on his cheeks.

“OW!” Mark yelped as Donghyuck familiarly nipped at his nose.

“Your face is as red as Mary Jane’s hair.” Donghyuck laughed, knowing what Mark was thinking.

“Shut up,” Mark grumbled, getting up to go find water and leaving a triumphant Donghyuck in the dust.

+

“Markieee,” Mark hears a familiar voice chime from the hallway.

“Watch creepypastas with me.” Donghyuck was truly a menace.

“No,” Mark said, shutting off his lamp, and tossing his notebook in the drawer next to his bed.

“Why nooot?” Donghyuck’s voice dragged.

“I’m sleeping.” Mark replied. Doyoung snickered, closing his book and taking interest in Mark’s dilemma.

“No you’re not,” Donghyuck creaked open the door, waving cutely to Doyoung who chuckled and nodded back, opening his book back up because once Donghyuck was in he sure as hell wasn’t leaving.

“Well I was trying to sleep...” Mark said under his breath. Donghyuck shuffled his way over to Mark’s bed and threw open the covers harshly, marking Mark hiss because his legs were bare and the dorm was unusually cool (or perhaps it was just Fall and Mark didn’t notice).

“You weren’t trying anything now let’s get this bread and by bread I mean carbs and by carbs I mean pasta,” Donghyuck said, plopping into Mark’s bed and rearranging the blankets so they were both sufficiently covered.

“I hate these.” Mark huffed, turning on his side so he could face Donghyuck and the little phone screen.

“Shush!” Donghyuck said, threatening Mark with a lunge towards the older, teeth bared.

“Fine, fine, spare me please” Mark sarcastically pleaded. The response seemed to satisfy Donghyuck, so he let Mark’s nose walk free and turned his attention back to the youtube video.

The video was around 40 minutes long, so Mark knew he was in for the long run. He wasn’t lying when he said he hated these things. This kind of stuff rarely scared Donghyuck, because he’s more into the theories and the ~culture~ of creepypastas. On the other hand, Mark is one big whooping baby when it comes to things like this. To summarize, Mark doesn’t fuck with creepypastas. This stuff keeps him up all night and stresses him out.

14 minutes into the video, Mark wanted to piss himself. Why did Donghyuck have to be into these internet horror stories? Why couldn’t he have been into something normal like vine compilations or home cafe videos? Doyoung had turned off his lamp to go to sleep so the room was pitch black.

“Mark chill out,” Donghyuck said, as he began to pet Mark’s head, which turned into a light head massage. Donghyuck scraping his nails gently against Mark’s scalp temporarily distracted the older from the awful story.

23 minutes in. Mark knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. It’s fine, this is fine, everything's fine.

“You are the biggest baby, oh my god,” Donghyuck whispered as he paused the video and moved his hand from Mark’s hair (Mark frowned at that). He pulled the older into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Mark’s stomach and adjusting their position so Donghyuck could simultaneously watch his video and hold his friend.

Mark didn’t try to struggle, he just let himself be pliant in Donghyuck’s arms. If Donghyuck was going to scare the shit out of him with these stupid videos, the least he could do is swaddle him.

Instead of focusing on the video, Mark focused on Donghyuck’s breathing. He focused on the soft hairs brushing against the side of his head and the chin hooked over his shoulder.

The video ended and Mark had successfully tuned out the last 11 minutes of the video.

“Are you sleeping?” Donghyuck whispered in his ear.

“No,” Mark said all muffled, not really wanting to talk anymore. He was already exhausted and now a little sweaty from fear.

Mark felt Donghyuck bite his ear lobe, soliciting a low groan from the older.

“Oh my god did you just groan?”

“Shut up I’m tired get out,” Mark whined, really not wanting to get wrapped up in this.

“No,” Donghyuck smirks, feeling triumphant again as he nips near the top of Mark’s neck.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mark hissed. He was not about to get turned on with Doyoung in the same room.

“I’m bored.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Then go bite someone else.”

“No, only you." Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around Mark more tightly and pinching his sides which made Mark squirm.

“You can stay just let me sleep.” Mark sighed, thankful Donghyuck didn’t leave.

+

“So Mark,” Doyoung said casually, handing him an iced americano, the cup sporting the name of the coffee shop downstairs.

“What’s up?” Mark responds, silently thanking Doyoung for being an angel.

“What’s up with Donghyuck and why is he using you as a chew toy?” Doyoung smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

“I, uh… I don’t know.” Mark said cluelessly.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’?” I’ve seen him bite you like 17 times. Fingers, ears, neck, and what seems to be his favorite, your nose. And it’s not just in our room or the dorms… it’s during practice, in the car, before music bank shows, I mean, he’s acting like a teething puppy.” Doyoung said.

“Uhm, I don’t know. He just keeps biting. I guess I never stop him so he doesn’t.” Mark sipped his chilled drink casually. He wasn’t one to overthink things when it came to Donghyuck. After all, what good does it do him to worry about his perfectly fine normal platonic relationship with his best friend?

“I mean, I guess there’s nothing wrong with it... It’s just kind of weird that’s all.” Doyoung scratched the nape of his neck before leaving Mark to ponder his words.

+

“Is it really that weird?” Mark inquired a few nights later.

“Is what really weird?” Doyoung asked.

“You know, my relationship with Donghyuck?”

“I mean, it’s a little weird for a platonic relationship but I guess you and Donghyuck are well past that so…”

“What do you mean ‘well past that’?”

“It means what it means. Go to sleep or you’ll wake up with swollen bags under your eyes and the poor stylists with have another fit.

+

“BOO!” Mark jumped at the sudden noise making Donghyuck double over with laughter.

“Oh Mark hyung, you are too easy!” Donghyuck wiped a fake tear away.

“So dramatic, god, what do you want?”

“Can you make me ramen?” Donghyuck bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Why can’t you do it yourself?”

“I’m busy,” Donghyuck said, finishing it off with his signature puppy eyes.

“Ugh fine.”

“Thanks hyung!” Donghyuck bat his eyelashes prettily and skipped out of the kitchen.

After Mark successfully finished, he brought the small pot to Donghyuck, where he was sat on the floor of the living room watching some variety show.

“You consider this being busy?” Mark scoffed, setting the pot onto the coffee tabled and plopping down next to the younger.

“Cable TV is less of a luxury Mark, you can’t just watch this show whenever you’d like,” Donghyuck replied.

“There are always reruns.” Mark rolled his eyes, taking the lid off the pot and relocating noodles from the pot to the lid to his mouth.

“I like watching it right when it comes out.” Donghyuck shrugged, taking the chopsticks from Mark and slurping the ramen from the pot.

“You have ramen splash on your face.” Mark pointed at the broth speckled around his friend’s mouth. Teeth quickly bit his pointer finger.

“YOU ARE LITERALLY A HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPO WHY,” Mark said, pulling his finger back sharply, partially grossed out because ew they’re eating.

“What’s that?”

“Ugh nevermind.” Mark huffs in frustration, snatching the utensil back from Donghyuck’s grasp.

+

Mark nervously tugged at his uncomfortable outfit. Performing wasn’t new, but this was his debut with SUPER M, a new group composed of himself, Taeyong, Lucas, Ten, and legendary idols Taemin, Kai, and Baekhyun. On top of being selected to participate in a group with some of the most beloved members from NCT, he was put in a group with members from Exo and Shinee, bands he’s been looking up to since he was a kid. Mark felt like he paled in comparison to these worldwide superstars.

“Hyung,” he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Donghyuck, sporting sweats, a hoodie that definitely wasn’t his, and a face mask.

“Donghyuck.” Mark let out a sigh of relief, feeling a wave of comfort wash over him thanks to his friend’s presence.

“I just came to say hi and see how you're doing. The rest of the dreamies are here too... somewhere.” Donghyuck said, rocking on his heels, hands stuffed in his sweatshirt pockets. He looked so comfy Mark could scream.

“I’m nervous.” Is all that Mark could say.

“I can tell.” Donghyuck chuckled, shuffling a little closer towards Mark in order to let some stylists pass behind him in the crowded room. 

“Stop worrying, you’re going to be fine. Plus I brought you a surprise for good luck.” Donghyuck smiled.

“You did?” Mark's eyes sparkled with interest.

“Yes! Close your eyes…” Donghyuck said mischievously. Mark decided to ignore Donghyuck's tone and played along.

He felt the most gentle kiss press against his nose. He let his eyes flutter open to see a blushing Donghyuck and a confused-looking Ten who saw the whole ordeal through the dressing room mirror while getting his hair styled.

“No biting today?” Mark said, trying to sound suave but it just came out sounding awkward.

“Today is a day where you deserve a kiss.” Donghyuck looked like a tomato.

“Don’t I deserve kisses every day?” Mark laughed.

“...No”

“That wasn’t convincing…”

“Shut up and take what you can get,” Donghyuck said, pulling his hood on and storming out of the dressing room. Mark smiled dumbly at the doorway. 

He hears Ten snicker,

“Gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> working on a fatter vampire au that's taking me a long ass time to finish but wanted to write something light and dumb so let's accept this one shot for what it is okay
> 
> will reread+proofread(+probably rewrite) l8r,,, thanks for reading!


End file.
